


I am Become Death, Destroyer of Worlds

by LeilaSecretSmith



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Black Humor, Danny gets himself run over by a truck, Gen, Give the poor kid a break, Plot Bunny, Probably never going to continue this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilaSecretSmith/pseuds/LeilaSecretSmith
Summary: On the night he was destined to meet Plasmius for the first time, Danny goes out on a night fly around the countryside instead. In typical Danny fashion, he manages to get hit by a truck. Who should find him but our favorite frootloop?





	I am Become Death, Destroyer of Worlds

Everything hurt.

The smell of blood-tinged ectoplasm burned Danny’s nose with each rasping breath. His ribs burned—a sharp, cutting sort of pain that meant shattered and splintered bone. A weak cough sent white-hot shudders of agony through him, lighting searing embers deep within his core. He pulled in shallow, desperate gasps, eyes open but unseeing. The world was a haze of blue-white-black around him.

               Some part of his mind tugged gently, a little bell-cord of meek attention. _This feels like dying_ , it said. _You’re dying._

_Again._

There was no panic in the realization. In fact, there was no urgency at all. It simply was. His gloved—no, not gloved, bare—finger twitched where they rested on his ribs; his hypersensitive fingertips glided across bone and torn strips of muscle.   _Eew,_ he thought faintly.

Danny was dying, and that was that.

 _Too bad Sam and Tucker didn’t come with us,_ he thought, blinking sluggishly. _I don’t want to die alone._

He was kinda’ glad he didn’t have to endure their reactions to _how_ he died, though. He could see the engraving on his headstone now: _“Here lies Danny, who was dumb enough to get run over by a truck in the middle of Wisconsin. Rest in peace, dumbass.”_

Danny snorted, then immediately regretted it as his entire torso lit up in agony. “ _Ow, fuck_ ,” he wheezed, choking as fresh blood bubbled up from his lungs. The pain faded slowly back to the ponderous throbbing he had been enduring for the past half hour, leaving him twitching and panting shallowly.

 _Just let me die already,_ he thought with black humor. As if in answer, blackness began to eat away at the corners of his vision. His breath became shallower and more desperate.

Danny’s eyes shut in another slow blink; they didn’t open again. _I wonder if I’ll stay around as a full ghost._ His fingers shook against his pulverized chest. _I hope so. I want to see Sam and Tuck again._

“ _Daniel?”_

There was a voice, a kinda’ familiar voice. Unthinking, Danny hummed in the back of his throat. _Yup. Danny here. Who needs saving? No one, I hope, because I can’t even save myself!_

“Daniel!” The voice sounded extremely alarmed. A hand touched his face, burning against his freezing human skin.

Laboriously, Danny managed to open his eyes. A vaguely ghost-looking blur hovered over him, red eyes wide. A tiny smile twitched at the teenager’s lips. His eyes slid shut again. _Hope you’re not out to murder anyone, dude,_ he thought. He paused, then mentally added _unless it’s me. I kinda want this to end._

“Oh, _cheesecake_ ,” the vaguely-ghost-looking-blur cursed. Hands gingerly slid under Danny’s shoulders and legs.

The teenager frowned faintly, consciousness rapidly slipping away. _Who did that sound like?_ He wondered as he was pressed against a chest. Gravity increased for a moment, a sudden wind whipping his unruly black hair around his numb face.

_Was that…?_

_Was that Mr. Masters’ voice?_

Everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Just had to get it out of my head, honestly.


End file.
